2nd Pain Games
' 2nd Pain Games' was the second games by Rainbow Shifter. These games have ended. For part 1 click here, for part 2 click here, and for part 3 click here. The Chariot Rides District 1: First out is Cariettum Downstreet and Excel Rose from District 1 in their chariot! Cariettum is wearing a tight fitted pink dress with diamonds down the front. Excel is wearing a pink blazer with pink pants. They both look stunning! District 2: '''Next comes District 2's Marla Kantoon and Nayl Kertzmin wearing... Nothing! No literally nothing because their stylist never designed anything! This is a first never have we seen a Career District not go down well with the public! ''District 3: '''Hoping to be more decent is District 3 and their tributes Tiffany Gomez and Rickey Dean . Rickey is wearing a gold suit that shoots lights at the crowd. His hair has been dyed silver and you can just make out a silver crown on his head. Tiffany is wearing some sort of silver dress that starts to shoot rainbow coloured lasers! The gold crown makes her hair look like it is on fire and her gold shoes sparkle with the light. Even the chariot itself has been decorated with glitters and sparkles plus it is also shooting laser. And- no it can't be- the chariot is floating! 'District 4: The next District out of the doors is the tributes from District 4: Rose Juna Ice and Samuel Lamar . Rose is wearing an ocean blue dress and some beach sandles whilst Samuel is wearing a white top and blue shorts. Around his neck is some sort of necklace with seashells attached. ''District 5: '''Next is District 5 and their tributes Mollianne Westmore and Luke de Winter . Mollianne is wearing a tight fitted black leather dress and bright yellow skinny pants. Luke is right next to her wearing a yellow top with a leather jacket and tight jeggings. 'District 6: And out comes District 6's Missy Frias and Louise Woodrew who really light up the rides! Missy is wearing an outfit that looks like a stewardess outfit and she is sat on top of Louise. He is wearing green jet wings on his arms and wheels on his feet. Both of them are pointing rainbow lasers at the crowd (they think this is a copy of District 3). Their chariot is shaped like a plane and clouds around. ''District 7: '''Out comes Roxy Flant and Jave Salazar from District 7 who are looking embaressed. They are both wearing nothing at all! Not the first time tonight either... 'District 8: Hoping to be a little better are Lily Williams and Michael of District 8. Lily is wearing a gown made of quilts of different colours and a quilt veil. Michael is just wearing a plain quilt tuxedo. These costumes might be a little plain but they are both beautifully made. ''District 9: '''District 9 comes next and that chariot carries Bianca Van Gough and Son Dim . This stylist has wanted to focus on the collecting of grain rather than grain itself. We can see this because Bianca is dressed as a grain collector and has gold dust all round her and some grain on her face. Son is stood with his back to her and he is wearing torn pants and nothing on top. In one hand is a scythe and a sack is slung over his shoulder. The sack then bursts open and showers the Capitol crowd with gold dust. The chariot is designed like a wagon with black horses so that the gold dust will show up more on them. Designed by Rainbow Shifter 'District 10: Hoping to be better than that is the District 10 tributes Danica Rosedain and Ryan Bransfield . They are both wearing nothing and the Capitol crowd lets out many groans... They have seen too much of the tributes today. ''District 11: '''Next is the District 11 tributes who are Sage Calun and Nick Turner . Sage is wearing a dress made from a hide of goat that is very revealing and on her head is a hat made from antlers. Nick is wearing a leather hide drenchcoat and cowboy boots. He is wearing sunglasses that start to project all different natural scences across the track. The wheels on the chariot shoot confetti and sparkles at the audience (they think this is a copy of District 9). 'District 12: '''Lastly is Violet Willowshire and Schill Evansclaire from District 12. Both of them are wearing traditional black suits and a yellow hat. In Schill's hand is a pickaxe and they throw dianamites at the crowd that burst with confetti (the audience groan at this because stylists have copied each other). Deaths Category:Pain Games